Westeros
Westeros jest kontynentem, położonym na dalekim zachodzie w znanym świecie. Jest oddzielone od kontynentu Essos przez podłużny zbiornik wodny, zwany Wąskim Morzem. Większość wydarzeń z powieści i serialu ma miejsce właśnie na Westeros. Autor serii, George R.R. Martin, przyznał, że wielkość Westeros jest mniej więcej tej samej wielkości, co tereny Południowej Ameryki. Niemal cały kontynent, z wyjątkiem obszarów za Murem, jest zarządzany przez pojedynczą jednostkę polityczną, znaną jako Siedem Królestw, która utrzymuje wierność Królowi Andalów i Pierwszych Ludzi, zasiadającemu na Żelaznym Tronie, w mieście Królewska Przystań. Terminy „Siedem Królestw” i „Westeros” używane są zamiennie. Mapa Geografia Westeros graniczy na zachodzie z Morzem Zachodzącego Słońca, na południu z Morzem Letnim oraz od wschodu z Morzem Wąskim i Drżącym Morzem. Północne tereny kontynentu nie zostały zbadane, ale uważa się, że łączą się one z biegunem północnym. Geografia i ukształtowanie kontynentu przypominają tereny Wielkiej Brytanii. Jest on wąski, gdyż ma około 1500 kilometrów w najszerszym punkcie, ale za to bardzo długi, rozciągając się na ponad 3000 kilometrów od Morza Letniego po Mur, który uznawany jest za północną granicę Westeros. Dzikie tereny za Murem nie zostały odkryte i nieznana jest ich wielkość. Tereny kontynentu są bardzo różnorodne. Są tam doniosłe łańcuchy górskie, takie jak Góry Księżycowe w Dolinie Arrynów czy Góry Czerwone w Dorne. Występuje tam także wiele rozległych rzek, najbardziej godny uwagi jest Trident i jego pochodne rzeki oraz Czarny Nurt. Klimat Westeros jest bardzo zmienny i różni się na całym kontynencie. Północ to jedyne miejsce, w którym opady śniegu są normalne, nawet podczas trwających dekady okresów letnich. Za Murem, temperatura jest jeszcze niższa i groźniejsza, tereny te rozciągają się aż do nieodkrytych i prawdziwie polarnych obszarów Krain Wiecznej Zimy. Daleko na południowym krańcu Westeros, klimat jest gorący i suchy, Dorne jest jedynym miejscem na kontynencie, gdzie występują pustynie. Ważnymi nie połączonymi z lądem wyspami są Niedźwiedzia Wyspa, Skagos, Żelazne Wyspy, Tarth, Smocza Skała oraz Arbor. Kontynent jest także domem dla wielu obszarów leśnych, takich jak Nawiedzony Las za Murem. Większymi lasami na terenie Siedmiu Królestw są także Wilczy Las wokół Winterfell, Królewski Las na południe od Królewskiej Przystani oraz Deszczowy Las na terenach Krain Burzy. Westeros i Essos oddzielone są od siebie Wąskim Morzem, na którym znajduje się łańcuch wysp, znany jako Stopnie. Według legend, wyspy te są pozostałością po terenie łączącym oba te kontynenty, który został zniszczony wiele tysięcy lat temu. Klimat i pory roku Klimat Westeros jest różnorodny i bardzo zmienny, z subpolarnego pustkowia za Murem, przez pogodne wzgórza i góry, aż po ciepłe pustynie Dorne. Daleka północ wciąż wystawiona jest na działanie niewielkich opadów śniegu, nawet podczas długich lat, podczas gdy rejony suche na południu niemal nigdy nie mają kontaktu z niskimi temperaturami, także podczas najsroższych zim. Westeros i Essos doświadczają pór roku, które trwają różne i zazwyczaj ciągną się przez kilka lat. Długości każdej pory nie da się ustalić i jest on bardzo zmienna. Maesterowie z Cytadeli uważnie śledzą długość kolejnych dni, by ocenić, ile będzie trwać następna pora roku, ale te badania nie zawsze są dokładne i nie jest to najlepsza metoda badawcza. W czasie rozpoczęcia powieści, trwa lato, które ciągnęło się przez dziewięć lat i maesterowie obawiają się, że następna zima będzie trwała równie długo. Westeros rozciąga się dalej na północ niż Essos, więc długie zimy wpływają na nie bardziej, podczas gdy drugi kontynent położony jest na terenach równikowych, przez co jest tam o wiele cieplej. Na Północy zimy są wyjątkowo srogie. Przed ich nadejściem, Lordowie robią zapasy z niepsujących się produktów. Najważniejsze twierdza Północy ulokowane są w komfortowych miejscach, jak na przykład Winterfell, położone na gorących źródłach, czy Dreadfort rodziny Boltonów, który został wybudowany na zboczu wulkanu. Niektóre zamki, takie jak Winterfell mają rozbudowane szklarnie, które pozwalają im na uprawę roślin nawet podczas najsroższych zim. Mimo to, ludzie powszechnie giną z powodu głodu i temperatury, co jest przyczyną małej populacji na rozległych terenach Północy. Mówi się, że długie pory roku nie były takie od samego początku i są skutkiem nadnaturalnego wydarzenia sprzed ośmiu tysięcy lat, zwanego Długą Nocą, podczas którego Inni skorzystali z trwającej kilka lat nocy i jeszcze dłuższej zimy, by wyruszyć na podbój Westeros. Zostali pokonani w Wojnie Świtu, odparci na daleką północ i oddzieleni od kontynentu Murem. Maesterowie jednak uważają tę opowieść za mit. Historia Regiony thumb|200px|Podział, występujący w Westeros: Tereny Dzikich (czarny) Północ (szary) Dorzecze (zielony) Dolina Arrynów (niebieski) Królestwo Zachodu (czerwony) Żelazne Wyspy (żółty) Reach (jasnozielony) Włości Korony (różowy) Krainy Burzy (brązowy) Dorne (fioletowy) Siedem Królestw podzielonych jest na dziewięć administracyjnych regionów, z których siedem było oddzielnymi i niezależnymi państwami przed Podbojem Targaryenów. Każdy z tych terenów, poza Włościami Korony, zarządzany jest przez jeden z Szlacheckich Rodów, które są natomiast zależne od króla, zasiadającego na Żelaznym Tronie. Za Murem Nieprzyjemny, pokryty śniegiem obszar, niezależny od króla i oddzielony od Siedmiu Królestw przez Mur. Teren ten zamieszkany jest przez ludzi, znanych jako dzicy, którzy często próbują najechać Westeros przez Zatokę Lodu lub Zatokę Fok oraz przez wspinaczkę po Murze. Północ Północ zarządzana jest przez ród Starków z zamku Winterfell. Urodzeni tam bękarci noszą nazwisko „Snow”. Głównym portem i miastem Północy jest Biały Port. Teren ten jest największym spośród regionów Siedmiu Królestw, ale także najmniej zaludnionym, z powodu długich zim. Północ to również Mur oraz ziemie zarządzane przez Nocną Straż, które technicznie są niezależne, ale zazwyczaj wlicza się je w obszary Północy. Dolina Arrynów Dolina zarządzana jest przez ród Arrynów z zamku, znanego jako Orle Gniazdo. Urodzeni tam bękarci noszą nazwisko „Stone”. Głównym miastem i portem Doliny jest Gulltown. Region ten w większości pokrywa łańcuch gór, znany jako Góry Księżycowe. Jego granice zamieszkiwane są przez wrogie plemiona górskie. Dorzecze Dorzecze zarządzane jest przez ród Tully z zamku Riverrun. Urodzeni tam bękarci noszą nazwisko „Rivers”. Głównymi miastami-portami Dorzecza są Seagard, Solanka i Maidenpool. Jednym z bardziej znanych miast jest Kamienny Sept. Na terenie tym występują liczne rzeki, w tym doniosły Trident i jego liczne rozgałęzienia, w tym Tumblestone. Ze względu na położenie w centrum kontynentu, Dorzecze było miejscem wielu wojen i bitw. Niegdyś jako oddzielne państwo, tereny te zostały najechane i spustoszone przez zrodzonych z żelaza sto lat przed Podbojem Targaryenów i dlatego nie są uznawane jako ósme królestwo, mimo dużej populacji i zarządzanych terenów. Królestwo Zachodu Królestwo Zachodu zarządzane jest przez ród Lannisterów z zamku Casterly Rock. Urodzeni tam bękarci noszą nazwisko „Hill”. Głównym miastem i portem Królestwa Zachodu jest Lannisport. Region ten znany jest z wzgórz i niewysokich gór, które bogate są w złoto i srebro, co zapewnia Lannisterom i ich wasalom źródło bogactwa. Żelazne Wyspy Żelazne Wyspy zarządzane są przez ród Greyjoyów z zamku Pyke. Urodzeni tam bękarci noszą nazwisko „Pyke”. Największymi wyspami są Wielka Wyk, Stara Wyk, Harlaw, Blacktyde, Orkmont, Saltcliffe oraz Pyke. Żelazne Wyspy są terenem deszczowym i zimnym oraz domem dla walecznej rasy, znanej jako zrodzeni z żelaza. Żyją oni z wojen i plądrowań oraz są najbardziej problematycznymi i buntowniczymi jednostkami Siedmiu Królestw. Włości Korony Włości Korony zarządzane są bezpośrednio przez króla na Żelaznym Tronie w mieście Królewska Przystań, które jest jednocześnie największym miastem Westeros i stolicą Siedmiu Królestw. Bękarci urodzeni we Włościach noszą nazwisko „Waters”. Innymi większymi miastami tych terenów są Duskendale i Rosby. Włości Korony rozciągają się wzdłuż brzegu Zatoki Czarnego Nurtu. Do terenów Włości zaliczają się liczne wyspy Wąskiego Morza, między innymi Smocza Skała, Driftmark czy Szczypcowa Wyspa, są one jednak oddzielnie zarządzane przez ród Baratheon ze Smoczej Skały. Krainy Burzy Krainy Burzy zarządzane są przez ród Baratheon z Końca Burzy. Urodzeni tam bękarci noszą nazwisko „Storm”. Do Krain Burzy wliczają się także wyspy, takie jak Estermont i Tarth. Tereny te nawiedzane są przez burze i sztormy Wąskiego Morza i doświadczają licznych i długich deszczy. Reach Reach zarządzane jest przez ród Tyrell z Wysogrodu. Urodzeni tam bękarci noszą nazwisko „Flowers”. Głównym miastem i portem Reach jest Stare Miasto. Reach jest drugim pod względem wielkości regionem Siedmiu Królestw oraz najbardziej żyznym i gęsto zaludnionym, co pozwala Tyrellom na tworzenie ogromnych armii i skutkuje tym, że są najbogatszą rodziną Westeros, zaraz po Lannisterach. Do Reach wliczają się również wyspy, takie jak Tarczowe Wyspy czy Arbor. Dorne Dorne zarządzane jest przez ród Martellów z zamku Słonecznej Włóczni. Urodzeni tam bękarci noszą nazwisko „Sand”. Głównymi miastami i portami Dorne są sama Słoneczna Włócznia oraz Planky Town u ujścia Zielonej Krwi. Mieszkańcy Dorne odizolowani są od pozostałej części Westeros przez Morze Dornijskie i Góry Czerwone, co pozwala im na lepsze identyfikowanie się jako oddzielny naród niż reszta regionów Siedmiu Królestw, nawet zrodzonych z żelaza i ludzi Północy. Od czasów Rebelii Roberta i śmierci wielu szlachetnych Dornijczyków podczas Grabieży Królewskiej Przystani, Dorne podjęło działania, które bardziej uniezależniły ich tereny od reszty obszarów. Pory roku i klimat Klimat Westeros jest zróżnicowany na suchy, pustynny na południu, umiarkowany i subtropikalny w centrum kontynentu po zimny i surowy na północy. Oba kontynenty Westeros i Essos doświadczają podobnych, bardzo długich pór roku. Każda z nich trwa co najmniej kilka lat. Maestrowie starają się przewidywać zmiany pogodowe, monitorują temperatury i długość dni, by móc doradzić ludziom, kiedy mogą zająć się uprawą roli, kiedy przygotować się do zbiorów, jak dużo żywności magazynować, etc. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę losowość pór roku, nie można twardo polegać na tych prognozach. Na początku Gry o Tron Westeros cieszy niezwykle długim latem, trwającym już dekadę, lecz ludzie boją się, iż tak długie lato oznacza mroźną, wyniszczającą zimę. Koniec długiego lata przychodzi na początku Uczty dla Wron, z przybyciem białych kruków z cytadeli. Oficjalne ogłoszenie zimy nastaje na końcu Tańca ze Smokami. George R.R. Martin stwierdził, że wyjaśnienie niezwykłego klimatu ma magiczny charakter i zostanie ujawnione pod koniec serii. Ostatnie zapisane pory roku *209AL - wiosna (Wiosna Wielkiej Zarazy), w związku z plagą nastapiły dwa lata suszy. *211AL - lato *221-228 AL - Lato Maekara, nagle przeszło w krótką jesień poprzedzającą straszną zimę. *254AL - zima *273AL - trzyletnia zima *281AL - Rok Fałszywej Wiosny. *288-298 AL - długie lato. *301AL - początek zimy. Antropologia Rasy występujące w Westeros *Ludzie - wydają się być w większości równoważni ludziom na Ziemi, choć można dostrzec niewielkie różnice. Wśród szlacheckich rodzin istnieje skłonność do dzielenia jakiejś wspólnej cechy, np. Lannisterowie zdają się być blondynami od setek lat. Niektóre cechy fizyczne są niespotykane w naszym świecie: Targaryenowie często mają platynowe włosy i fiołkowe oczy, a potomkowie Ghiscarczyków często mają zarówno czarne jak i czerwone włosy. Ponadto, ludzie w Westeros są często wyżsi niż można by się spodziewać w średniowiecznej cywilizacji: wielu mężczyzn ma ponad sześć stóp wzrostu, a czasem nawet siedem i wyżej. Rdzenni mieszkańcy Westeros mają głównie europejskie cechy, z regionalnymi różnicami; Mieszkańcy Wysp Letnich i kontynentu Sothoros z kolei mają cechy afrykańskie. Obywatele innych krain mają wiele cech wyspępujących u ras świata rzeczywistego. *Olbrzymy - ogromne, kudłate humanoidy o inteligencji nieco poniżej ludzkiej, ogólnie przypominające dwunożne małpy. Są one wymierajacą rasą, występującą tylko w krajach na dalekiej północy, za Murem. W bitwach dosiadają mamutów, dzierżąc surowe kije większe niż kłody. Mówią Starym Językiem Pierwszych Ludzi. *Dzieci Lasu - pierwotni mieszkańcy Westeros, często wspominani, lecz niespotykani od tysięcy lat. Są oni uważani za małe humanoidalne stworzenia, ciemne i piękne, władające tajemniczymi mocami snów i natury. Mówi się, że jako broni używali obsydianu i łuków wykonanych z Czar-Drzew. Niewiele z ich dziedzictwa zostało we współczesnym Westeros, poza kultem Starych Bogów, wciąż praktykowanym przez niektórych na Północy, oraz Czar-Drzewami w Bożych Gajach. *Inni - tajemnicza i pozornie wroga rasa zamieszkująca tereny za Murem. Mogą być spotkani jedynie w nocy i wydają się przynosić ze sobą nienaturalne zimno. Są wysokimi humanoidami, z tak intensywnie niebieskimi oczami, że podobno ich spojrzenie pali jak ogień. Noszą zbroje, których kolor zmienia się z kroku na krok i kryształowe miecze, tak zimne, iż mogą przeciąć stal. Inni poruszają się cicho, a ich głos brzmi jak pękający lód. Wszystko co zabiją odradza się jako nieumarłe zombie ze świecącymi, niebieskimi oczami. Wykazują podatność na smocze szkło, które łatwo przebija ich zbroje. Gdy umierają, wydają się stapiać w kałużę bardzo zimnego płynu. Zwierzęta Artykuł główny: Bestiariusz. *Tury - zwierzęta pokrewne do byka. Postrzegane jako symbol wielkości i siły ale i głupoty. *Wilkory - krewni wilka, lecz znacznie więksi i silniejsi niż zwykłe wilki. Osiągają wielkość kucyków, gdy w pełni się rozwinią. Prawie nigdy nie spotykane na południe od Muru. *Jaszczurolwy - masywne, mieszkające na bagnach w pobliżu Przesmyku gady. Podobne do dużych krokodyli. *Mamuty - występują na dalekiej północy. Są używane jako wierzchowce przez Olbrzymy. Inne zwierzęta wydają się być zmodyfikowanymi wersjami współczesnych zwierząt lub nie mają odpowiednika w świecie rzeczywistym. *Krakeny - ogromne kalmary, mogące zatopić nawet statki wielorybnicze. W dużej mierze uważane za mit. *Mantykory - małe stworzenia, które wyglądają jak pofałdowane skarabeusze. Ich głowy mgliście przypominają ludzkie. Są złośliwe i mają trujące żądło, które jest śmiertelne dla ludzi. Pochodzą najprawdopodobniej zza Wąskiego Morza. *Kruki - fizycznie podobne do ziemskich kruków, wykorzystywane są do przenoszenia wiadomości między zamkami. Maester każdego zamku zwykle posiada stado odpowiednio wytresowanych kruków. Maesterowie w Cytadeli wyhodowali rasę dużych, białych kruków, które uważa się za bardziej inteligentne. Zwierzęta te mają tendencję do naśladowania ludzkiej mowy. *Cieniokoty - duże, drapieżne koty z czarnym futrem w białe pasy. Pochodzą z regionów górskich. Ich skóry są niezwykle cenione. *Smoki - okrutne, magiczne stwory; nie są one rodzime dla Westeros, ale zostały sprowadzone na kontynent przez Targaryenów. Przez mieszkańców Westeros uważane za wymarłe od ponad stu lat. *Jednorożce - duże, podobne do kóz zwierzęta, z długim rogiem wyrastającym ze środka głowy. Kategoria:Kontynenty en:Westeros